El Descrubrimiento del Amor
by Palo-Darksly
Summary: Draco está leyendo un libro muy interesante...¿Le ayudará eso a entender mejor lo que es el amor? ¿Y podrá encontrarlo? CHAP 10 UP Futuro Slash HPXDM LE CAMBIÉ EL NOMBRE
1. ¿Qué es el amor?

"**Amor"**

_**Notas de autora: Al fin una nueva creación mía, sacada de mi musa interior. Todavía no sé a donde está dirigida, y tampoco que parejas incluirá pero estoy casi segura que a algunas personas les llegará bastante el fic en sí. Espero disfruten del primer capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 1: "¿Qué es el amor?"**

Copos de nieve caían desde el cielo. Fríos, pero hermosos, pensó él. El paisaje reflejaba que el invierno estaba en todo su apogeo, más a él le recordaba otro año más que estaría solo. En su mansión, su padre seguro estaría cumpliendo otra misión más para el Señor Oscuro y su madre, en casa de otra familia sangre pura, discutiendo cosas de mujeres, sin siquiera preocuparse en festejar la Navidad con su único hijo. Suspiró y se levantó.

Draco Malfoy tomó uno de los libros de la tan amplia y completa biblioteca de Hogwarts y se sentó en uno de los bancos más cercanos a la ventana y más alejado de los otros alumnos. Leyó el título por segunda vez "_Amor"_ de Alexandra Lejanía. No entendía todavía por qué tenía que leer ese libro, pero según su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, ese libro le abriría las puertas a un mundo nuevo que él no conocía.

Abrió en la primera página y leyó:

"_El amor es un sentimiento cálido, inmejorable, pero a la misma vez confuso y doloroso. Es el sentimiento más completo y a la par simple de todos. El más hermoso, aunque para otros horrible. Tiene principio y a veces, final. No siempre será agradable, tampoco horroroso, pero seguro dejará en la persona que lo reciba, una marca."_

Frunció el ceño ante tal explicación. Decía mucho pero a la vez no decía nada. Sólo describía lo que era, pero no en palabras exactas. A decir verdad, para él era un texto vago que intentaba explicar algo que no entendía. Siguió leyendo.

"_Para la persona que nunca lo ha sentido, el amor es algo incomprensible. No se puede explicar tan fácilmente, y ni siquiera el mejor diccionario del mundo lo definirá correctamente. Siendo un sentimiento, es tan imposible explicarlo como responder a qué hay después de la vida. Cosas que nunca tendrán respuestas, aunque siempre se puede especular"_

"Genial, Pansy" pensó "Este libro no sirve para nada". Estaba a punto de devolverlo a su lugar, cuando justo el libro se abrió en una página que le interesó:

"…_Y a pesar de todo, el amor es el tesoro más hermoso de todos los hombres. Con él, se puede combatir dragones, sirenas, dementores, hasta la misma muerte si es necesario. El amor rompe barreras, diría un filósofo enamoradizo, pero en lo correcto. Como ya he dicho antes, este sentimiento es tan profundo, tan atrapante, que es casi imposible salirse de él. Te provoca cosas que nunca antes habías sentido. Cosas, que para los ilusos que nunca sintieron el amor en sus propios corazones, nunca entenderán."_

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? No comprendía para nada a lo que se refería el texto, pero según la autora, los que nunca sintieron ese "amor", eran ilusos. Y él no se consideraba para nada iluso. Decidió llevárselo y leerlo más tranquilo en su habitación, y así tal vez podría empezar a entender tan confuso libro.

_**NA: Si quieren sentir el ambiente necesario para el fic, les recomiendo bajarse "Nothing in my way" de Keane, que es la canción que me inspiró. No pregunten por qué esa canción y no otra…Yo tampoco lo sé.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**Palo-Darksly**_


	2. Descubrimientos no lógicos

_**Capítulo 2: Descubrimientos no lógicos.**_

"_Genial, ¡sencillamente genial" pensó con sarcasmo Draco al encontrarse en la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin a nada más ni nada menos que a Pansy. Ésta la esperaba allí con una mueca de curiosidad que a él ya le resultaba peligrosa._

_-¿Pediste prestado el libro?- preguntó a penas el rubio llegó a su lado._

_-Parselmouth- dijo Malfoy dándose paso a través de la puerta mientras la morocha lo seguía- Sí, Pansy, lo conseguí. Y de veras que no entiendo para qué diablos tengo que leerlo. Tengo obligaciones como prefecto, ¿sabes?- mencionó con sarcasmo._

_-Oh, vamos, Drake- replicó la chica agitando las manos- En serio crees que me trague esa burda palabrería? Yo pensé que pensabas que era inteligente-hizo una dramática expresión de agitación._

_-Ya, Parkinson- cortó el prefecto con aburrimiento- Recién lo empiezo a leer y ya me parece que es cualquier cosa- subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación- Si me disculpas, tengo que adentrarme en ese "interesantísimo" libro que me obligaste a leer, así que me voy._

_-¡Acuérdate que tenemos reunión a las ocho!- fue el recordatorio que escuchó mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y rodaba los ojos._

_-Como sea- murmuró para él mismo mientras saltaba a la cama y sacaba el libro de la mochila- ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí- dijo abriendo el libro en la página que había marcado anteriormente con una pluma de fénix._

"_**Para empezar a conocer este sentimiento, debemos preguntarnos ¿Queremos a alguien? Por ejemplo, a nuestros padres."**_

_Pensó entonces en su familia. No, a Lucius lo despreciaba tanto como a Potter. Él era el causante de que en sólo seis meses se convirtiera en un mortífago más. Rechinaron los dientes con furia._

_-Maldita seas, Lucius- mencionó con odio._

_En cambio, su semblante cambió totalmente de parecer cuando pensó en Narcisa. _

_Ella era la única causante de su felicidad. A pesar de la dura dictadura de Lucius respecto a su educación, su esposa supo inculcarle las enseñanzas que eran normales para todo mago. Le dio cariño y afecto, y le enseñó a respetar a los demás, fueran lo que fueran, ya sean muggles , traidores, o sangre-sucias , algo radical fijándose en que Narcisa no era más que una Black. Pero por miedo a que Lucius se enterara de estas enseñanzas, Draco se veía obligado a insultar a los sangre sucias, como a Granger, aunque en realidad admiraba a la chica, pero no lo admitiría ni bajo una sesión de crucios._

_Continuó leyendo._

"_**Luego, seguro continuaremos pensando en nuestros amigos. Los queremos de una forma diferente de nuestros padres. No como las personas que nos trajeron al mundo y que nos educaron, sino como las personas que nos apoyan y nos brindan su cariño amistoso"**_

_Dirigió sus pensamientos a Pansy y Blaise. Eran sus únicos amigos en Slytherin. Crabble y Goyle eran sus guardaespaldas, no eran capaces de pensar ni nada, en cambio ellos sí merecían de su amistad._

_A pesar de que todo el mundo creía que Parkinson estaba obsesionado con Malfoy, cambiaron todos de parecer (y con mucho shock) al ver que salía con nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger. El rubio tuvo su momento de asombro profundo junto a Blaise, cuando tuvieron a la pareja en primer plano besándose apasionadamente. Luego, bombardearon de preguntas a la morocha, que sólo se encogió de hombros y atinó a contestar con divertida molestia: "-¿Y por qué no?"._

_Desde entonces, ella, Zabbini, y él eran inseparables, y aunque seguía insultando a Granger en público, mientras ella estaba en Slytherin (Pansy la invitaba casi todos los días de la semana) la trataba con cordialidad._

_Sí, definitivamente los quería como sus amigos._

_Siguió la lectura._

"_**Pero, todavía faltará una pregunta que sólo pocas personas podrán contestar. ¿Queremos a alguien que no sea ni nuestros amigos ni nuestros padres? ¿Una persona especial, como la llamará cualquier enamorado? ¿Una persona en la que se piense totalmente y que sea la que haga palpitar con rapidez tu corazón? ¿Una persona que sea como el agua para tu sed, como el oxígeno para respirar?"**_

_Pensó y pensó, pero no encontró a nadie con estas características. ¿Alguien en quién pensaba todo el tiempo? ¿Alguien que hacía palpitar rápidamente su corazón? No, nadie, concluyó con aplomo, misteriosamente._

_Pero sabía como descubrir a los que sí las tenían._

_Como por ejemplo Pansy, que siempre anda ida y cada vez que estaba con Granger, le brillaban los ojos de una manera que parecía casi irreal y realmente se la veía feliz, algo que antes ni siquiera soñaba, teniendo atrás a su padre mortífago._

_Suspiró resignado. _

"_**Si no encuentras respuesta para estas preguntas, entonces debo concluir que no conoces el amor. Así, este libro te ayudará a descubrirlo."**_

_-Draco, ¡Tenemos que irnos!- le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de su mejor amigo Blaise- ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_-Ya voy, Blaise, espera- dijo el rubio dejando el libro en la mesita de luz y arreglándose la túnica. Tomó su mochila y le abrió la puerta a un apurado Zabbini, que lo jaló de la mano y lo hizo correr a una velocidad impresionante._

_Su último pensamiento sobre el libro, antes de enfocarse en la reunión de prefectos, fue que ese pedazo de hojas cada vez se volvía más interesante a la par que confuso._


	3. Encuentros

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros**

Draco caminaba en mitad de la noche, haciendo su habitual ronda de prefecto, cuando de pronto apareció la figura de su padre al final del pasillo. Éste lo miraba con una mirada de odio profundo, un resentimiento que era correspondido por el Sly, aunque el rubio menor tenía un poco de dolor en su mirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Padre?- dijo fríamente su hijo, apoyándose en la pared más cercana a su progenitor, mirándolo interrogante.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi único hijo?- fue la sarcástica respuesta.

-Es que nunca pensé que contaba con semejantes honores, Padre, lo siento- dijo sin nada de arrepentimiento Malfoy.

-No le respondas así a tu Padre, Draco- advirtió Lucius acercándose más al menor y tomándole de la barbilla con fuerza. Éste se soltó del contacto y dijo despectivamente.

-No me toques.

-Soy tu padre y tengo todo el derecho a tocarte, atrevido mocoso- dijo y de un rápido movimiento, con su bastón golpeó brutamente a Draco en la cara. Éste cayó al suelo sorprendido, escupiendo sangre de su boca-No me desafíes, Draco, porque podrás perder algo más que tu dignidad- el rubio menor lo miró extrañado.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

-He escuchado hablar al Señor Oscuro de que Parkinson le debe unos favores…tal vez estos serían saldados con la sangre de su hija….-mencionó casualmente Lucius.

-BASTARDO!- gritó Draco intentando golpear a su padre en el estómago, pero falló cuando él en un rápido movimiento lo golpeó nuevamente, esta vez en la espalda, haciendo que su hijo no pudiera respirar correctamente durante unos segundos y que de el lugar golpeado chorreara sangre fluidamente.

-Te lo voy a decir por última vez, Draco, únete al Señor Oscuro…o sufre las consecuencias- y tras esto, la figura de Lucius Malfoy desaparecía de aquel solitario pasillo del castillo de Hogwarts mientras su hijo, Draco Malfoy, caía desmayado al suelo, sin saber que un asombrado Harry Potter observaba la escena desde lejos.

"Cómo me duele la cabeza, diablos" fue lo primero que pensó Draco al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el blanco techo de la enfermería.

-Que bien que haya despertado, señor Malfoy- fue el saludo de la señora Pomfrey mientras le suministraba una poción, que al tomarla, le hizo hacer una mueca de disgusto. El rubio, luego de tomar el brebaje, miró hacia la ventana, comprobando que era de día y preguntó, con ligera confusión:

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-El señor Potter lo ha traído hasta aquí, aunque el cómo y por qué todavía me son preguntas sin respuesta- contestó la sanadora con turbación- Vino con usted desmayado en sus brazos y alegó que lo había encontrado en ese estado en medio de un pasillo no transitado. Para cuando quise preguntarle qué hacía levantado a tan altas horas de la noche, ya se había ido.

De pronto, Draco recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Su padre, la discusión, los golpes…Pero, pensó con preocupación y miedo, ¿Cómo diablos Potter lo había encontrado? Él mismo se había cerciorado de que nadie transitaba esos pasillos.¿Y por qué? No tenía idea de la respuesta, hasta donde él sabía, los dos eran enemigos jurados desde hace cinco años. Era casi imposible (por mas improbable) de que Potter lo haya querido salvar. Aunque…. A pesar de que no lo admitiría ni bajo una cruciada, él también haría lo mismo. Es decir, eran archienemigos, pero nadie, ni siquiera Potty, merecía morir de esa forma. Su ruta de pensamientos fue interrumpida con un apretado abrazo, proveniente de su mejor amiga.

-Oh, dios, Draco, ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! – dijo aliviada Pansy mientras Malfoy bufaba molesto y Blaise, que se encontraba en un segundo término, se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Estoy bien, Pansy, sólo me desmayé- replicó restándole importancia a la situación.

-Pomfrey dice que deberás estar en la enfermería por la siguiente semana, Drake- comentó Blaise sentándose cerca de la cama del rubio.

-¿Por qué tanto?- preguntó curiosamente la morocha mirando el estado de su amigo.

-Por…ciertas heridas- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno seguido de una doble mirada inquisidora hacia Draco, quien solo agitó los brazos con abatimiento y dijo:

-Lucius. Vino mientras hacía mi ronda de prefecto. Discutimos por lo de siempre, me atacó, intenté golpearle, pero fue más rápido y me dejó inconsciente. Eso es todo.

-¿Y cómo aparece Potter en todo esto? La enfermera me dijo que él te había traído- inquirió Parkinson.

-No tengo idea, Pansy. Al parecer, el cara rajada pensó que yo sería su buena acción del día- contestó sarcástico Malfoy.

-De cualquier manera, los profesores ya te abstuvieron de sus tareas, así que puedes dedicarte a lo que quieras mientras estas en la enfermería- dijo Zabbini dándole un vaso de agua al rubio.

-Claro, porque mirar el techo o la ventana es una actividad tan fascinante…- fue la irónica respuesta- ¿Qué diablos se supone que haga mientras estoy aquí?

-¡Yo sé! Lee el libro, te lo he traído- sugirió emocionada la morocha sacando de su mochila el grueso objeto y entregándoselo a Draco, que la miró con desdén.

-Que me queda…- murmuró el chico resignado, sacando una risita en Blaise.

-Tenemos que irnos, Pansy, en diez minutos empieza Defensa- apuró el morocho a la chica mientras se despedía del Príncipe de las Serpientes- Adiós Draco.

-Bye Drake – dijo Parkinson y salieron de la enfermería. Malfoy se quedó solo en el lugar, y tras suspirar fuertemente, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer en el lugar en el que se había quedado el día anterior.

**Muchas Gracias a Andrea por su review.**


	4. Día 1

**Capítulo 4: Día 1**

"**El siguiente paso para conocer al amor, es el más difícil o fácil de todos, dependiendo desde dónde lo veas. Es reflexionar profundamente lo que sientes por cada persona que conoces, o que tengas alguna relación especial (ya sea amorosa o de enemistad)"**

Draco frunció el ceño ante este párrafo.

Primero, ¿Quién se creía la autora al hablarle a él, a DRACO MALFOY, con tanta familiaridad? Como si lo conociera de toda la vida, ¡Idioteces!

Y segundo, y esta vez se apoyó en el respaldo de la camilla en señal de desconcierto, ¿Qué quería decir con reflexionar lo que sentía por otras personas?

¡Era como si de pronto fuera a decirse a sí mismo, luego de meditar sobre lo que pensaba de Potter: Amo a Harry!

¡POR DIOS!

Malfoy miró hacia la ventana con la tranquilidad propia de un pensador. La verdad era, que aunque no amara a Potter, y, seamos sinceros, ¿quién lo haría?, su pensamiento había cambiado bastante desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

En los primeros cursos, había pensado que era un arrogante estúpido que se pavoneaba de ser el famoso Niño-Que-Vivió ya que siempre, y esto era SIEMPRE, le ganaba en toda competencia o simple apuesta que hacían entre los dos. Siempre era, "Potter esto", "Potter aquello". ¡Al diablo con Potter! Era un maldito niño como cualquiera de nosotros, por dios, ni que fuera tan importante. Nadie era más importante que él, por supuesto, ni siquiera Potter.

Luego, en cuarto año, la situación cambió. No sólo porque, y luego de realmente reflexionarlo, se había dado cuenta de que el cara rajada no quería ser campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, sino ya que, luego de que el Gryffindor volviera con el cuerpo de Diggory y proclamando a diestra y siniestra que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto, Lucius lo había acorralado en uno de los pasillos abandonados de Hogwarts, diciéndole lo siguiente…

**Flash back**

_Draco caminaba sólo por uno de los pasillos menos transitados del colegio, intentando solo por un momento no pensar en que Voldemort había regresado. Ya los demás alumnos, aterrados por el cuerpo del Hufflepuff y de Potter gritando que había vuelto, habían salido corriendo hacia sus salas comunes, la mayoría presa del pánico y de la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría en las horas siguientes._

_En una de esas esquinas, la última en realidad, que le daría paso a su Sala Común, la elegante y al mismo tiempo tenebrosa sombra de su padre aparecía en la oscuridad, haciendo que el rubio menor se detuviera en seco y mirara con sorpresa y fastidio al mayor._

_-Padre- saludó el Príncipe de las Serpientes mientras Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a él, haciendo notar, entre varias cosas, su vestidura de mortífago- Veo que lo que ha dicho Potter es cierto, ¿es verdad que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto?¿Luego de, por que no decirlo, tantos años?- cuestionó Draco con imprudencia haciendo que su Padre lo mirara con una expresión de furia y de un solo golpe, lo mandara al suelo._

_-No insultes al Lord, Draco, y sí, ha regresado y con más poder que nunca para gobernar al mundo mágico- aclamó con una alegría propia de un ambicioso. El Malfoy menor sólo lo vio con asco- De cualquier manera- comentó casualmente mientras caminaba alrededor del cuerpo que se hallaba en el piso- El Lord desea que te le unas, Draco. Y eso es un gran honor para la familia Malfoy._

_El rubio menor se paró y no contestó nada, sino que caminó con lentitud hacia la Sala Común mientras el mayor sonreía cruelmente._

_-Todavía tienes tiempo para decidir, Draco, pero no te demores, al Lord no le gusta esperar._

_**End Flash Black**_

El Sly se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo. Desde entonces, cada año en las vacaciones Lucius constantemente le repetía los deseos del Lord, que a su vez que pasaba de año, se convertía en más una amenaza que una petición.

A pesar de al principio jactarse de ser un sangre limpia y de todo lo que eso contenía, este año lo aborrecía tanto como a su padre.

"_Pero...Volviendo al tema Potter, me di cuenta entonces que no era un arrogante ególatra como yo pensaba, sino que era una víctima más de la guerra, a la misma vez que era la única esperanza para salvarnos. Desde que murió Diggory no fue el mismo. Y peor desde la muerte de mi tío Black. Ahora sus ojos… sus ojos ya no brillan. Están opacos... Vacíos… ¡¿Pero a mí que carajo me importa lo que le pase a Potter?!" _pensó con alarma Draco al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y volvió la vista al libro, que profesaba:

"**Desde tiempo milenarios, escritores, filósofos, psicólogos y poetas han venerado al amor, como una cura para todo. Pero a su vez, la han condenado como un veneno mortal.**

**El amor rompe barreras y hace que no seas el mismo, dice con sabiduría Michael Corner, famoso filósofo del siglo XX. Este sentimiento hace que desees proteger a toda costa a la persona que amas, aún así si no eres correspondido. Te conviertes en una persona absolutamente posesiva. Quieres que esa persona sea tuya, de nadie más. Y así mismo, te aterra la posibilidad de que tu amado/a sufra, ya sea físicamente o mentalmente. El amor hace que hasta sacrifiques tu vida por esa persona. Es un sentimiento tan… poderoso.**

**Pero así como podría ser una poción que te haga más fuerte y resistente a todos, también podría convertirse en tu perdición, si tu amor no es correspondido.**

**El no ser correspondido es un desgarro al alma… algo que no se puede reparar.**

**El dolor es tanto… que hasta ha habido personas que se han suicidado por amor.**

**Es una prueba: si logras superar el dolor, te conviertes en una persona más fuerte y más sabia y sino, te condenas a la amargura eterna, o a buscar el camino fácil: la muerte"**

Malfoy cerró el libro con asombro mientras se ponía a pensar.

"_En resumen, este amor es tanto la salvación como la perdición, pero siempre depende en qué situación estés y si eres correspondido o no. Definitivamente, no creo que amar sea algo tan… sano ni tampoco algo productivo. Parece sobre todo… arriesgado y peligroso."_ Pensó apoyando su barbilla en la mano derecha, que estaba sobre el marco de la ventana. Desvió sus pensamientos hacia el precioso paisaje que se hallaba frente suyo: el Lago, iluminado solo con la Luna en estado creciente, ambientando todo el lugar en un ambiente de solemnidad y tranquilidad estables. El rubio abrió la ventana, sólo para sentir la cálida brisa del viento que hizo bailar sus cabellos en el aire. Sonrío, pero no una sonrisa sarcástica ni burlona, una verdadera, una que hizo al moreno de ojos verdes que observaba la escena desde su capa de invisibilidad unas camas más alejadas de la del Slytherin, abrir los ojos con sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo sonreír con deleite.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Gracias a Felix por su review! Jaja… te adoro, amigo ;)**


	5. Reflexiones de un León

Capítulo 5: Reflexiones de un León

Harry se sentó en una camilla y se dedicó a observar a un ahora dormido Draco Malfoy. Sonrío al recordar su breve, pero auténtica sonrisa, y tras intentar no hacer ruido, salió de la enfermería.

Todo había comenzado cuando, en una de sus tantas escapas nocturnas, en las que iba a la Torre de Astronomía y observaba la luna, se había encontrado en el camino a un sangrante e inconsciente rubio que se hallaba en el suelo. Primero, pensó en dejarlo allí, porque…¡Era Malfoy! ¡Lo tenía bien merecido! Pero luego, su bondadoso corazón Gryffindor le dijo que sea quién sea, y aunque fuera exactamente Malfoy en esa situación, no merecía quedarse ahí tirado. Entonces, y pesar de tener un poco de

Reticencia al hecho, lo levantó en sus brazos. Se sorprendió inmediatamente: ¡Malfoy no pesaba nada! Y eso que él lo imaginaba alguien bastante pesado, a pesar de ser de complexión chica, porque de algún lado tenía que sacar la fuerza que tenía para iniciar una pelea al estilo muggle con él, ¿No?

Y mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería, pensaba en quién podría haberle hecho semejantes golpes al Slytherin. Sus compañeros no, decidió seguro Harry, ellos le tenían demasiado respeto al rubio como para rebelarse contra él. Además, él estaba segurísimo de que Malfoy se convertiría en el espejo de su padre, un asqueroso y sucio mortífago.

Pero… y Harry recordó esto pensativo, este año el hurón estaba distinto. Parecía… un poco más humano, en términos de Hermione. Ya no la insultaba, bueno, se corrigió, al menos no tanto, y aunque a Ron lo humillara como siempre, con él se comportaba un poco más cortés.

Llegó a la enfermería y colocó al inconsciente rubio en una camilla y por primera vez en cinco años, se detuvo a observarlo.

Sus cabellos no eran rubios, eran dorados, constató luego de mirar su cabellera, que se iluminaban aún más con los rayos de la luna. Luego siguió su paseo hasta su cara, que, increíblemente, se parecía a la de un ángel dormido. Nunca lo había visto así, tan….pacífico y tranquilo. Casi siempre su mirada y gestos para con él eran de odio, y cuando no lo observaba a él, su semblante siempre parecía triste…o serio, aunque nunca supo por qué.

Después llegó a su cuerpo, al que, asombrado y ligeramente ruborizado, analizó con su mirada. Cuerpo de típico atleta, con músculos fuertes, pero no prominentes, cintura estrecha, que parecía de mujer pero que no llegaba a serlo, y piernas largas y firmes, que hicieron a Harry avergonzarse más de su observación.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Malfoy no era lo que parecía… pero debería juzgarlo él mismo.

En eso llegó la enfermera, que intentó sonsacarle qué hacía a esas horas levantado, pero él se marchó rápidamente y no le dio tiempo a replicar.

Durante todo el día estuvo pensando en cómo estaría el rubio, y estuvo bastante distraído por eso, haciéndoselo notar Hermione y Ron, y decidió visitarlo (siempre capa de invisibilidad a mano, por supuesto) para ver como estaba.

Y allí había venido hace unos minutos.

Entró, solo para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy leyendo un libro, que cada cinco o diez minutos, lo dejaba a un lado y se ponía a reflexionar, o eso pensaba Harry, en lo que decía.

Observó atentamente los gestos del rubio, pero aunque no pudo hacerlo del todo, Malfoy era demasiado bueno escondiendo sus emociones, pensó, vio en ellos una profunda tristeza cuando se posaron en la ventana. De pronto, sonrío. Pero no lo hizo con aquellas sonrisas sarcásticas o burlonas que él ya conocía tan bien, sino con una genuina, verdadera, que le hizo sonreír con deleite al comprobar que era humano, que Draco Malfoy era como todos los demás.

Llegó hasta su Sala Común, y tras pelearse entre murmullos con la Señora Gorda por haberla despertado, entró a su habitación y se metió rápidamente a su cama, cambiándose con un movimiento de la varita.

Antes de dormirse, lo único que pudo pensar era que ese Slytherin se volvía cada vez más fascinante e intrigante.


	6. Día 2

**Capítulo 6: Día 2**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Draco se encontró con la calculadora mirada de Madame Pompfrey. En vez de sobresaltarse (Los Malfoy _nunca _se _sobresaltan)_, se levantó elegantemente y dijo cordialmente a la enfermera:

-Buenos días, Madame Pompfrey

La sanadora sonrío ligeramente y tras contestarle el debido saludo, lo examinó para ver si estaba todo en orden.

-Debo decirle, Señor Malfoy, que sus heridas están sanando rápidamente. Creo que si sigue evolucionando así, en menos de 7 días podrá salir de aquí. De cualquier manera- tomó de la mesa donde tenía distintos frascos de pociones, un par de pergaminos y se los dio al chico- Aquí tiene las tareas de Transformaciones y Encantamientos. En un rato vendrá la señorita Parkinson a visitarle. El Director le ha dicho que le explique lo que dieron en la clase, así podrá hacer sus tareas y luego dárselas a ella para que se las entregue a sus profesores- acomodó mejor las sábanas, mientras Draco abría los pergaminos y fruncía ligeramente el ceño al ver las preguntas de la tarea- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que seguir elaborando unas pociones. Que tenga un buen día- y rápidamente, Madame Pompfrey desapareció por la puerta de su despacho.

"_Ya que Pansy viene a la tarde… mejor seguir con el libro"_ Pensó dejando de lado las tareas y tomando el libro de debajo de su cama.

Lo abrió en la página señalada y después de respirar profundamente (al fin y al cabo, ya sabía que luego de leer eso, debía sentarse a reflexionar sobre el tema), leyó:

"_**Luego de leer lo anterior, seguro te darás cuenta que te sientes un poco triste. Es normal, porque sabes que no sientes lo que los enamorados viven día a día.**_

_**Pero seguro que hay alguien en el que te intereses.**_

_**Sin embargo, lo primero es lo primero.**_

_**Ponte a pensar… ¿De qué sexualidad eres?**_

_**La mayoría de las personas piensan que son heterosexuales, y puede que así lo sean, pero eso no significa que otra minoría sea bisexual, o en su defecto, homosexual. Si tienes aclarada esta pregunta, entonces te será más fácil saber a quién amas en verdad"**_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué sexualidad era? ¡Por supuesto que era heterosexual! Los Malfoy _debían _ser heterosexuales, sino no podría continuar el linaje de la familia. Y él encontraba atractivas a las mujeres…

Pero hizo una mueca de disgusto al percatarse de algo.

No había ninguna _chica _que le gustara.

Pansy, era demasiado histérica y obsesiva. Además de que sólo la veía como a una amiga.

Millicent… se estremeció al pensarlo. ¡NO!

Y así pasó media hora más criticando a todas las mujeres en las que había posado su vista alguna vez.

Es que todas eran tan… _femeninas._

Se sorprendió ante su pensamiento.

¿_Femeninas?_

¡Claro que tenían que ser _femeninas_, sino cómo se suponía que fueran a gustarle!

Pensó, ya desesperado, en las curveas figuras de Pansy, o en las caderas anchas de la Weasley, y en los senos enormes de una chica de Ravenclaw… pero _ no se excitó _ante el pensamiento.

Y se asustó. Porque eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Que le _gustaban los __**hombres.**_

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse esos pensamientos, pero entonces, un recuerdo volvió a su mente:

**FLASHBACK:**

_Se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, luego de un arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch, secándose ligeramente su pelo con una pequeña toalla, cuando su mejor amigo, Blaise, salió de ésta también, dándole la espalda._

_Inevitablemente, su mirada analizó el cuerpo del chico._

_Alto, de ancha espalda, y músculos fuertes y marcados, con un trasero firme y piernas largas, como esculpidas por dioses._

_Y sorprendentemente, se __**excitó **__ante la vista._

_Desvió la mirada, ruborizado, y se secó frenéticamente, intentando quitarse la terrible erección que se hallaba en su entrepierna._

_-¿Estás bien, Draco?- preguntó preocupado Blaise mirándolo. Malfoy detuvo abruptamente sus acciones y le contestó, aún sin mirarlo._

_-Sí… no te preocupes- Zabbini se encogió de hombros, y luego de cambiarse se fue de las duchas, avisándole al rubio que se apurara, que ya casi era hora de la cena, mientras Draco asentía sin escuchar realmente. _

_Se sentó en uno de los bancos y terminándose de vestir, salió del lugar, prometiendo borrar ese recuerdo de su cabeza._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y lo hizo, y nunca más volvió a recordar esa situación, hasta ahora.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y negó ávidamente.

¡No podía ser _gay_!

¿Qué diría su madre, o _peor aún, _Lucius?

¡Si se enteraban, estaba muerto!

Sería seguramente desterrado de la familia, y tendría que pedirle dinero a Pansy, a Blaise…

¡No quería ni pensarlo!

Prefería mil veces ocultar su sexualidad, y hacerse pasar por bisexual, antes que enfrentarse a Lucius.

Todavía no podía creerlo.

Draco cerró el libro y bajándose de la cama con cuidado, caminó hasta la ventana lentamente.

"_Así que me gustan los hombres..."_pensó mientras miraba el campo de Quidditch. En ese momento, una famosa cabellera negra se divisó.

"_Potter"_ aseguró. El Gryffindor estaba con la Granger y Weasel y parecían estar hablando sobre algo, porque Hermione negaba frenéticamente y hacía exagerados ademanes, y Weasley también le gritaba cosas. Pero Potter… Potter estaba como ¿abstraído? Sí, esa era la palabra. El moreno parecía no prestar atención a la conversación y miraba hacia el lago con una mirada pensativa.

Malfoy lo miró calculadoramente. Sus negros cabellos se mecían al compás del viento; las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos brillaban como era habitual, dándole a su cuerpo, que era uno nada envidiable, es más, muy…_atractivo_, pensó el rubio asombrado de sí mismo, un toque de inocencia y picardía inusuales.

"_¿Por qué me trajiste hasta le enfermería Potter?¿Por qué lo hiciste a pesar de que soy tu peor enemigo?¿Es que acaso…ya no me odias?¿Por qué?"_ eran las dudas de Draco que seguía mirando a Harry, cuando éste posó su mirada en el Slytherin. Malfoy, atrapado en su observación, se ruborizó y se quitó de la ventana, sin antes notar la sonrisa del Gryffindor."_Encima me sonríe. ¿Qué diablos…?"_Pensó consternado.

En eso, una conocida persona para el Príncipe de las Serpientes se asomó a la puerta.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Pansy Parkinson corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo, dejándolo sin aire.

-P-Pansy, me asfixias- dijo tornándose azul. La chica lo soltó de inmediato y sonriendo, se sentó en la camilla del rubio, mientras éste hizo lo mismo.

-Vengo a decirte lo que pasó en las clases de Transformaciones y Encantamientos- comentó ella sacando de su túnica unos apuntes- Nada difícil, en Encantamientos vimos uno para congelar el piso y en Transformaciones, estudiamos la animagia. ¡A que no sabes que me enteré!- dijo emocionada. Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?

-Bueno, resulta que estaba con Herm- Malfoy notó como le brillaban los ojos a la chica. Suspiró "_supongo que así me sentiré cuando ame a alguien"-_en la Sala de los cachorros, cuando Weasley salió todo rojo del cuarto de los hombres, agarrando de la túnica a Finnigan y le gritó algo como "¡Si vuelves a decirle algo así a Harry, te mato, entendiste?". El otro le respondió que no le importaba porque Potter no le había dicho nada, pero entonces Weasley lo zarandeó más fuerte y le contestó que eso era porque qué que le podías responder a alguien que te había dicho que tenías un culo fenomenal- explicó la chica con frenesí.

-Yo ya sé que Finnigan es Gay, Pansy- respondió él con indiferencia. _"¿Qué se trae ésta?"._

-No, no, escucha que no terminé- replicó ella volviendo a su explicación- Entonces estaban discutiendo, cuando sale Potter del cuarto y detiene la pelea. Weasley le reprocha que Finnigan merece eso, y el otro le responde que no es nada malo que le diga que tiene un culo bonito. Potter se sonroja y le responde…- se detiene con una sonrisa enorme y Draco la mira con curiosidad. ¿Qué respondió Potter?

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Le dijo- contestó emocionada- "Seamus, me alegra que encuentres mi culo bonito, pero… no eres mi tipo". ¿Entiendes? ¡Potter es GAY! ¡G-A-Y!

Malfoy se sorprendió muchísimo ante la respuesta. "_¿QUÉ POTTER QUÉ?" _

_-¿¡QUÉ?!_

-¡En serio!- exclamó la chica riendo- Después le pregunté a Herm si era verdad y me dijo que sí, pero que no le dijera a nadie, y blah blah blah.

-No lo puedo creer- se llevó una mano hacia la frente y abrió los ojos como platos. _"Primero, descubro que no me gustan las mujeres como pensaba y que me gustan los hombres. Y para terminarla, mi Némesis es Gay. ¿Qué mas me puede pasar?"._Pensó.

-Y hay mas- dice ella contenta- ¡Blaise está saliendo con una chica!

-¿¡Pero que todo el mundo va a salir con sorpresas hoy?!- dice frenético Draco- ¿Quién es la nueva novia?

-Es una tal Samanta… de Ravenclaw, pero la cosa es que la chica es muy buena onda… ¡Hasta te mandó saludos y dijo que te recuperaras!

-Mejor…- suspiró él abrumado por tantas sorpresas y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Miró a través de la ventana y reconoció el estrellado cielo, signo inequívoco que era de noche.

-Debo irme, Draco, ya casi es hora de la cena. Que tengas buenas noches- dijo ella con ternura besándole la mejilla y saliendo de la enfermería dando saltitos.

-Ñam… ¡Qué sueño!- bosteza y se acomoda mejor en la almohada. De pronto, siente una presencia en el lugar. Toma su varita y apunta hacia todos lados, pero luego la vuelve a poner en su lugar, asegurándose a sí mismo que no hay nadie. Mira por última vez a ver si hay alguien, y se acuesta, quedándose dormido al instante.

Harry se quita la capa de invisibilidad y sonríe tiernamente ante la vista del rubio dormido. Temió por un momento que Malfoy lo descubriera, pero luego suspiró aliviado al ver que había dejado la varita y se había dormido. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la camilla del Sly y observó el calmado rostro. En un gesto de inconsciente cariño, acarició los rubios cabellos del chico y besó su frente ligeramente.

Comprueba que han mejorado sus heridas y tras ponerse nuevamente la capa, sale de la enfermería en completo silencio.

En el sueño del rubio, un extraño pero hermoso chico le besa la frente y le acaricia sus cabellos cariñosamente.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Gracias a mi prima linda Fitz Darksly y a first-ayanami por sus reviews ;) **


	7. Día 3

**Capítulo 7: Día 3**

"_Puedo llegar a pensar en esto como una temporal rutina" _piensa Draco Malfoy al levantarse con la conocida mirada analizadora de Madame Pompfey, que ya está terminando de chequearlo.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy- saluda la sanadora al advertir que su paciente está despierto- Sus heridas mejoran rápido. Hoy no me voy a quedar con usted tanto tiempo- mira hacia la derecha, donde Draco puede distinguir dos cuerpos en camillas- Ha habido un incidente en la clase de Pociones…En fin, que tenga un buen día, hasta luego- y la ve dirigirse hacia el lugar de las figuras.

Se despereza elegantemente y mira hacia la ventana, donde visualiza un vacío campo de quidditch, pero con una luminosidad increíble.

"_Veamos… debería seguir con el libro…aunque..."_ sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida para él.

-Hola, Draco- dice un sonriente Blaise Zabbini a su mejor amigo llevando consigo dos pergaminos y una nota en sus manos- ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola, Blaise- sonríe ligeramente el rubio y se corre dando lugar al moreno- Bien, Madame Pompfrey me ha dicho que mis heridas están sanando normalmente, así que supongo que me iré antes.

Zabbini sonríe y luego adopta una cara preocupada.

-Ehh... Draco, tengo una mala noticia- el Príncipe de las Serpientes alza una ceja ante el nerviosismo de su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?

Blaise lo mira dudoso unos momentos y luego, tras suspirar profundamente, dice:

-Macgonagall ha mandado un trabajo práctico sobre la animagia. Y ha dicho que sea en parejas-Malfoy asiente incitándolo a continuar- Pero…- suspira- son de diferentes casas.

Draco lo mira alzando una ceja, pero imaginando lo siguiente. _"Supongo que tendremos que trabajar con los leoncitos"_ pero abre los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de algo _"No puede ser… No habrá sido tan zorra como para..."_

-Estás con Potter- suelta Zabbini agarrándose la cabeza con las manos e, inconscientemente, alejándose un poco de Malfoy, temiendo su reacción.- ¡Te juro que Pansy y yo intentamos de todo! ¡Pero no lo quiso cambiar! ¡Y es más!- y esta vez se acercó hasta el oído de un molesto rubio, susurrándole- ¡Potter no objetó nada! Hasta Hermione – Blaise le decía así por su reciente amistad con la chica- y Weasley lo miraron incrédulos.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido _"Potter… ¿No objetó nada? ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡¿Es que el mundo se volvió loco desde que estoy en la enfermería?!"_

-¿No dijo nada?

-¡No!- El Sly agitó las manos exageradamente- Sólo asintió y siguió trabajando. Esto está muy mal, Draco… Algo planea Potter.

"_Algo que estoy decidido a descubrir"_ piensa Malfoy para sus adentros.

Si Potter quiere tregua, tendrá tregua. Ya estamos demasiado grandes como para seguir peleando por niñerías- menciona encogiéndose de hombros. Blaise sonríe y se levanta, dejándole los pergaminos sobre el regazo del rubio.

-Aquí te dejo las consignas del trabajo y otra tarea de Historia de la Magia. Pansy pasa por la tarde, no te olvides- se gira para irse, pero se da vuelta al acordarse de algo- ¡Ah! Me olvidaba. La nota es de Potter. Me pidió que te la diera. Ahora sí. Adiós- y salió por la puerta con aire despreocupado.

Draco dejó los pergaminos en la mesa de luz y tomó la pequeña misiva de Potter. La abrió y frunció el ceño. _"Esa letra, Potter… toda desorganizada y desprolija…Voy a tener que pedirle a Granger que te enseñe caligrafía"_ pensó pero se sorprendió de ello "_Yo NO he dicho NADA". _Meneó la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos y dirigió su vista al principio de la hoja.

_**Malfoy: **_

_**Como ya Zabbini seguro te ha contado (¿Cómo lo sé? Lo vi yendo para la enfermería), vamos a hacer juntos el trabajo de Transformaciones. **_

_**Después de que Parkinson te dé las clases, voy a ir para allá para empezar el trabajo.**_

_**Hagamos una tregua. Esta tarea cuesta un montón para la materia en sí y no quiero desaprobarla por estúpidas peleas infantiles.**_

_**Entonces… ¿Es una tregua, Malfoy?**_

_**Saludos, **_

_**H.P**_

-Es una tregua, Potter- sonrió Draco presuntuoso guardando la carta en el mismo momento que Pansy entraba en el establecimiento con un cuaderno lleno de notas.

-Toma- le dijo bruscamente y le, casi literalmente, tiró el libro en el regazo del rubio, quien alzó una ceja curioso y molesto.

-Debo decir que no me gusta que me tiren las cosas, Pansy- comentó él- Y menos que no me cuentes qué te pasa- La chica sonrió apenas y se sentó al lado del chico, empezando a contar.

-Me peleé con Herm-dijo ella mirando triste la ventana mientras Malfoy la miraba con cariño- Es que…ese Weasley… yo sé que él la ama, y ya sé que ella me ama a mí, pero… ¡No puedo evitar pensar en qué pasa cada vez que yo no estoy! En las veces que no estoy presente… qué le hace o dice él a ella…

Draco sonrío comprendiendo lo que el libro le había dicho _"__**Este sentimiento hace que desees proteger a toda costa a la persona que amas, aún así si no eres correspondido. Te conviertes en una persona absolutamente posesiva. Quieres que esa persona sea tuya, de nadie más."**_

-Yo…te entiendo, Pansy- dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de una sorprendida Sly, quien al darse cuenta de dónde había sacado ese conocimiento, sonrío complacida.

-Estás leyendo el libro, ¿cierto?

El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente pero asintió.

-Es… interesante.

-Pronto, Draco… pronto- murmura ella sonriendo plácida. Malfoy la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Decías?

-No nada- sacude su cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos- Empecemos con Historia de la Magia…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Horas más tarde, un cansado Draco Malfoy se recostaba en su almohada viendo salir a una más tranquila Pansy Parkinson.

"_Realmente pienso que Binns tiene un complejo de instructor insaciable que es insostenible"_ pensó suspirando.

En ese momento, una famosa cabellera negra se asoma por la puerta de la enfermería, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Hola Malfoy- saluda Harry Potter entrando al lugar, llevando en sus manos dos libros. Draco alza una ceja ante el amable gesto pero no dice nada.

-Hola Potter, veo que has traído los libros necesarios para comenzar el trabajo- comenta cortés dejándole espacio al moreno para que se siente a su lado. Harry lo mira un poco incrédulo, pero luego sonríe encogiéndose de hombros y se sienta.

-Sí… no es tan complicado el tema- comienza a explicar pasándole un libro a Malfoy mientras él ojea el otro- Pero lo que sí es mucha información la que vamos a tener que escribir e investigar.

"_No lo imaginaba tan…tranquilo"_ piensa para sus adentros.

-Empecemos- dijo el rubio agarrando un pergamino y comenzando a escribir lo que Potter le dictaba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las antiguas y ya gastadas barreras de enemistad que tenían los dos se iban perdiendo, con unas cuantas bromas por parte de Harry y otros comentarios divertidos de Draco, haciendo al anterior ambiente tenso, uno mucho más relajado y divertido.

-Y eso sería la fórmula para ser animago de animales oscuros, claro, si es que por fin el ministerio de la magia aprueba algún animal de color negro- comenta divertidamente fastidiado el Gry, haciendo soltar una risa en el Slytherin, que es alegremente correspondida por el moreno. Draco deja las anotaciones en la mesa y mira al todavía contento Harry, que al sentirse observado, para con su risa y mira a Malfoy curioso.

-¿Por qué aceptaste la tregua?- pregunta curioso.

Por las mismas razones por las cuales tú la solicitaste- contestó él – ya somos personas maduras… y no deberíamos pelear por idioteces si estamos todos juntos contra un enemigo común.

-¿Voldemort?- pregunta el moreno queriendo saber de qué lado está el chico.

Voldemort- responde el rubio con una ligera sonrisa. Interiormente, Harry sonríe extasiado.

-Señor Potter, creo que debo recordarle que el toque de queda está apunto de sonar- dice con ligera molestia Madame Pompfrey mirando al Gry, quien sonríe arrepentido y se levanta, recogiendo uno de los libros.

-Te dejo el otro, para que saques la información y así mañana ya no tengamos tanto trabajo. Buenas noches, Malfoy- se despide el moreno con una sonrisa a Draco.

-Buenas noches, Potter- le sonríe él haciendo que Potter sonría aún mas y camine más alegre a la salida de la enfermería- Madame…

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy- saluda la sanadora entrando a su despacho, dejando al rubio en la oscuridad.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¿Por qué diablos llegas a esta hora, Harry James Potter Evans? – demanda Hermione Granger a su mejor amigo, que la mira aburrido.

-Me entretuve conversando con Malfoy, Herm- responde él sentándose al lado de su amiga en el sofá principal de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Tú? ¡¿Entreteniéndote con MALFOY?!- dice ella incrédula. Él alza una ceja y responde, divertido.

-¿No era eso lo que decías de Pansy?- Hermione desvía la mirada.

-_Touché_.- dice triste. Harry la mira preocupado y la atrae a sus brazos.

-¿Y Ron?

-Está durmiendo- es la vaga respuesta. La abraza más fuerte.

-Oh, vamos Herm, entiende un poco a Pansy. Está celosa de Ron…

-¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa?- dice ella frunciendo el ceño. Harry sonríe.

-Porque Ron está enamorado de ti, Herm- contesta conciliador ante la sorprendida mirada de su mejor amiga- Y por eso, Pansy teme que Ron te enamore y que la dejes por él.

-Pero ella sabe que yo solo la amo a ella…

-Pero el amor es así, linda- le dice él con ternura besándole la frente y levantándose- Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a dormir. Buenas noches, Herm.

Hermione le sonríe un poco más animada.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

En su sueño, Harry es abrazado tiernamente por un misterioso rubio.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Gracias a Aghata Malfoy, first-ayanami, chocolana, ****Djuhah y niyushi por sus reviews! ;)**


	8. Día 4

**Capítulo 8: Día 4**

-Buenos días – dice somnoliento Draco al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con unos divertidos ojos negros que lo miran. Luego de frotárselos, se fija mejor y descubre que no es nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo, Blaise.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta desconcertado.

-No tenemos clases- responde encogiéndose de hombros el moreno- Al parecer hubo un ataque en Hogshmeade y los profesores se están encargando del asunto.

"_Padre otra vez"_ pensó el rubio molesto. Sacó de la mesita de luz unos papeles y los revisó un par de veces.

-¿Ya has terminado las tareas?- cuestionó Zabbini mirando los pergaminos del rubio. Éste asintió y se los entregó.

-Pansy se olvidó de pedirlos- fue la despreocupada contestación.

El Sly se levantó con los papeles en la mano y se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Bueno, me voy. Samantha me pidió de encontrarnos en cinco minutos- dijo el moreno ruborizándose. Malfoy se río a carcajada limpia y le respondió pícaro.

-No hagan cosas raras, ¿eh?- y tras reír ligeramente, Blaise salió de la enfermería.

"_Sigamos con el libro, que ayer no he podido leerlo mucho"_ pensó el rubio y lo sacó rápidamente. Abrió en la página señalada, suspiró, y comenzó a leer:

"_**Ahora que ya sabes que sexualidad eres, vamos por el segundo paso.**_

_**¿Seguro que nadie te parece atractivo?**_

_**Piensa, piensa, entonces, porque esa respuesta es una pista muy importante.**_

_**Algunas veces, la persona que menos pensamos es la que nos puede llegar al corazón"**_

El rubio apoyó el mentón en su mano.

Bueno, siempre le había parecido lindo Blaise (o algo así, ya que viéndolo a él empezó a dudar de su sexualidad) y aunque no se notara mucho, los chicos de Raven tenían sus dotes.

"_Y eso que nunca me había puesto a pensarlo en realidad…ya lo sabía desde antes pero no quise admitirlo…condenada mentalidad humana"_

Entonces, el recuerdo de cierto Gryffindor llegó a su mente, cuando Draco lo analizaba en el Campo de Quidditch.

Sus cabellos atractivamente revueltos, sus ojazos verdes como esmeraldas, el cuerpo esculpido y trabajado por ser Capitán de Gryffindor, y esa cara…

"_¡POR DIOS! Esa carita de inocencia y picardía que me vuelven loco… ¿¡QUÉ DIJE?!...No lo puedo creer…." _Se sobresaltó ante sus pensamientos.

-Creo que esto de ser homosexual me está matando- murmura para sí mismo sobándose la cabeza, cuando la persona de sus pensamientos se aparece en la enfermería.

"_Hablando del rey de Roma…"_

-Potter, si más no recuerdo, Blaise me había dicho que no tenían clases, ¿Es eso cierto?- comenta el rubio mirando con una ceja alzada como Harry se sienta a su lado.

-Sí, así es Malfoy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dice a su vez el moreno mirándolo confuso.

-Es que…¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- cuestiona Draco haciendo ademanes.

-A decir verdad, venía a decirte dos cosas- menciona el Gry cruzando las piernas y acomodándose más- La primera, que tenemos que terminar el trabajo, ya que en estos días no puedo venir…- pero fue interrumpido por el reclamo del rubio.

-¿Y a mí qué? Yo no voy a desaprobar la materia porque tú estés haciendo yo que sé, Potter..

-Y la segunda- dijo el moreno ignorando su protesta- que me he cruzado con Madame Pompfrey y me ha dicho que ya podrás salir mañana.

-¡Aleluya!- dijo alzando las manos al cielo Malfoy, haciendo que Harry se ría- ¿Qué? No soportaba más estar aquí, encerrado sin hacer nada más que tareas…

-Te entiendo, Malfoy, a mí me pasó lo mismo- sonríe Potter causando que el rubio se ruborice un poco y desvié la mirada.

-En fin, ¿quieres empezar ahora?- dice el rubio sacando los libros, pero se sorprende cuando el moreno niega y sonríe divertido.

-Yo quiero hacer otra cosa primero- dice estirándose ante la ruborizada pero analizadora mirada de Draco que lo observa haciéndolo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunta él entonces. Harry lo mira travieso y saca del bolsillo de su túnica algo muy parecido al…

-¡Snap Explosivo!- exclama alegre el rubio, agarrando el objeto, mientras baja de la camilla y, moviendo las otras de lugar, deja una pared vacía para jugar, ante la sonrisa extasiada de Potter, que lo ve a la vez que camina hacia la pared y se arremanga la túnica.

-Apostemos algo, Malfoy- dice el moreno mirándolo desafiante. El rubio alza una ceja y asiente, incitándole a continuar- El que gane, le hará las tareas al otro durante una semana. ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto Potter, entonces prepárate para comprar doble pergamino- sostiene altanero Draco poniéndose a su lado y sonriéndole competitivo- ¿Listo?

-Listo, Malfoy.

-¡YA!-

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Hola Sami…-dice cariñoso Blaise abrazando por la espalda a la muchacha rubia, que al darse cuenta de quién es, se aleja de él y sonríe malévola- ¿Por qué…?

-Ya no me gustas más, Zabbini, vete de mi vista- ríe ella macabra y se encamina hacia la puerta del aula abandonada donde estaban reunidos- No eres nada, Zabbini, ahora encontré a alguien mejor. ¡Marcus!- dice llamando a un chico castaño de ojos verdes, que al ver la cara estupefacta de Blaise, sonríe también malévolamente y besa con sensualidad a Samantha viendo la cara de dolor del moreno- Vámonos, Marcus, alejémonos de esta basura- y riendo a carcajadas, se alejaron del lugar, dejando a un Sly completamente destrozado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, mientras dolorosas lágrimas caían de sus oscuros ojos y él se encogía más en sí mismo, mientras se abrazaba con sus brazos y se balanceaba lentamente.

-Creo que te han dejado… ¿No es así?- dice una voz desconocida para el chico. Alza la mirada y ante él ve a una chica que le sonríe comprensiva y le tiende la mano- Vamos a las cocinas y tomemos un vaso grande de chocolate caliente y entonces me dirás quién era esa estúpida que dejó a tan hermoso chico- Blaise se ruborizó y aceptó la mano. La chica lo ayudó a levantarse y le sonrío. Él la miró confundido y le preguntó, mientras se encaminaban a las cocinas.

-¿Quién eres?

La chica sonrío enigmáticamente, se adelantó unos pasos y girándose para quedar enfrente de Zabbini, le dijo con una voz suave que a él se le antojó _hermosa._

-Soy Paloma Darksly.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione dándole una caja a Ron, quién mirándola molesto la toma y la coloca sobre la mesa del despacho de McGonagall.

-Me dijo que iba a terminar la tarea de Transformaciones que tenía que hacer con Malfoy… Aunque sinceramente, ¿Por qué lo hace hoy, que es día libre?- se pregunta mientras la abre y saca de allí unos libros. Granger lo mira con desdén y contesta.

-Porque quiere terminar la tarea y no ver más a Malfoy-

Ron asiente, aunque no satisfecho del todo con la respuesta, y pone los libros en la biblioteca del despacho de la Profesora de Transformaciones.

-De cualquier manera… ¿después te reunirás con Parkinson?- dice "casualmente". La castaña hace un rictus de dolor, pero continúa con su tarea de ordenar los libros.

-Sí...Tengo que decirle algo importante- responde vagamente. Weasley frunce el ceño.

"_Tengo que hacer algo con esa serpiente rastrera…no me va a quitar a Hermione, no tan fácil. En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale" _piensa malévolo mientras guarda la caja a un lado de la biblioteca.

-Espero que todo sea _como antes_- comenta sonriendo maligno. Hermione asiente, pero lo mira intrigada.

"_¿Qué le pasa?"_

_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_

-Gané, Malfoy- dice triunfante Harry Potter a Draco, quien lo fulmina con la mirada y se para, palmeándose las manos.

-Fue trampa, te aprovechaste y me distrajiste- replica él mirándolo mal. Harry le responde, molesto.

-Acepta tu derrota, Malfoy, no me culpes por ser tan inepto en el snap explosivo.

El rubio se abalanza contra Potter.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Se hacen un manojo de puños e insultos y en un momento, Harry queda arriba de Draco, sus labios separados por milímetros.

"_¡BÉSALO! ¡BÉSALO!"_ dice su mente. Y observa los carnosos labios entreabiertos, y esas esmeraldas verdes que por un momento lo miran con… ¿_Deseo?_

-Ya déjalo, Malfoy- dice él quitándose de encima del rubio y fijándose que ya es casi la hora de la cena- Me voy, es la hora de comer.

-Sí…- asiente perdido el Sly mientras observa como la melena negra desaparece de la enfermería.

"_¿Por qué cuando estuvo encima mío me sentí…bien? ¿Y por qué cuando se alejó sentí frío…y vacío?"_ fueron sus pensamientos antes de quedarse dormido.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

Djuhah: Coincido contigo, todo tiene su tiempo… no puede ser tan rápido

Aghata: Muchas Gracias por tu review 

Anon: no me dijiste tu nombre, pero gracias XD. No sabía que les caímos tan mal las argentinas a los demás, XD, pero me alegro que yo te caiga bien Ya sé que a nadie le gusta que Draquisan se complique… pero es para la historia. Gracias y sigue disfrutando!

First-ayanami: Pues ya vas a ver que Ron realmente no es lo que parece… ÑAÑAÑA. Y sí, siempre quiero hacer algo diferente :D


	9. Último día

Capítulo 9: **Último Día.**

La chica que lo había encontrado no se parecía a ninguna de sus otras compañeras de Hogwarts.

Baja, apenas rellenita, y con una melena negra de rulos con muchísimo volumen, parecía un ser de otro planeta. Pero si la miraba más de cerca podía descubrir otras cosas fascinantes.

Como por ejemplo, sus ojos. Esos orbes negros que parecían querer fundirte con ellas, cargadas de brillo y misteriosamente, carentes de expresión alguna, pero que mostraban una altanería y soberbia exuberantes. O su cuerpo, que poseía grande busto y un trasero envidiable para las mujeres, que se sostenía alto y orgulloso, a pesar de su no tan alta estatura. O sus labios, que rojizos y carnosos, se movían con una elegancia y sensualidad propias de una diosa que habla de un tema de suma importancia.

Y sencillamente, toda ella, le encantó. Y desde ahí, comenzó a surgir una atracción hacia la chica inigualable con otras anteriores.

"_Pero…primero lo primero" _pensó el moreno intentando sacarse las ideas de la chica desnuda o en ropa interior.

-¿De qué casa eres?- le preguntó a Paloma, quien le sonrío brillantemente y descubrió desde su túnica, un escudo igual al suyo.

-De Slytherin, aunque soy de 3º. Tú eres de 6º, ¿no?- le respondió analizándolo con la mirada, lo que causó que un rubor, que a ella le pareció indudablemente tierno, acudiera a sus mejillas- ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo haberte visto…

-Blaise Zabbini- contestó él mientras bajaban las escaleras. _"¿De 3º? Juro que le hubiera puesto 16 años, al menos. Aunque, es hermosa…No, no ¡no! No te vas a involucrar con alguien mucho menor que tú…Sé que no es lo correcto, ni siquiera tiene lógica, pero es que me atrae demasiado…y eso que es la primera vez que la veo"._

Darksly se paró antes de llegar a la puerta de las cocinas. Lo miró con una mezcla de deseo y curiosidad y se acercó a él. Blaise no se movió, no podía. Estaba hipnotizado con sus ojos, que ahora más brillantes que nunca le miraban con un deseo abrumador para él. Se sentía atado a ella y observó sus labios con lujuria, quería probarlos, ¡quería hacerlos suyos! Observó sus brazos, que se enroscaron en su cuello como si pertenecieran a él desde su nacimiento, y eso fue exactamente lo que sintió. Como si estar juntos, así, fuera algo que debería pasar siempre.

_Como si ella le perteneciera, como si fuera sólo suya._

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?- susurró ella suavemente, mientras sus labios se acercaban aún más a los suyos-¿Sientes que tenemos que estar juntos…siempre?

-Mía…-dijo él mirándola con hambre, con lujuria, y cerró la distancia entre ellos, besándola con posesividad y pasión, estrechándola más contra sí, sintiendo un halo de magia que se cernía cálidamente en ellos- Sólo mía…mía…-podía decirle entre susurros, mientras ella extasiada devolvía sus besos.

-Tuya…sólo tuya…-le respondía inmersa en el placer de sus labios. Se separaron por falta de aire, y se miraron con cariño y sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa instalada en los labios.

-Apenas sé quién eres, y no te conozco demasiado, pero solo sé que soy tuya, no sé por qué- le dijo Paloma tomándolo de la mano, haciendo que Blaise se sintiera bien,_ completo,_ y apretando su mano con cariño, le respondió.

-Lo mismo contigo, Palo, pero solo sé y siento que eres mía…-y sólo a unos segundos de que se abra la puerta, la besó con ternura, siendo respondido alegremente.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco Malfoy se levantó de un inusual buen humor, sabiendo que esos serían sus últimos minutos en la enfermería. Luego de cambiarse por su túnica de clases, esperó impaciente a la aparición de Madame Pompfrey, que fue unos 15 minutos después. Ésta llegó con una poción color verdosa, que a Draco no le gustó nada, y después de examinarlo exhaustivamente, le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy, puede irse tranquilamente. Esta poción debe tomarla una vez al día durante esta semana y luego puede dejar de usarla. Que tenga un buen día- y desapareció de allí.

-¡Soy libre!- dijo feliz el rubio tomando sus libros y abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, encontrándose con una cara conocida que lo abrazaba- ¡Pansy! ¿Ya te has arreglado con la Granger?

La chica sonrío y asintió feliz

-Lo que pasó fue….

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Pansy esperaba paciente a que Hermione terminara con Weasley los trabajos que les había mandado a hacer McGonagall. _

_Luego de alrededor de media hora, en la que la Sly ya estaba casi frenética, la famosa cabellera de la castaña se asomó por la puerta._

_-Pansy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó un poco recelosa la chica. Parkinson apareció unas flores y se arrodilló ante Granger, mostrándoselas._

_-Perdóname, amor, por desconfiar de ti. Yo sé que me amas, y yo también te amo, y con locura, pero es que tenía tanto miedo…_

_Hermione se abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos a Pansy y le dio un beso apasionado._

_-Te perdono todo, Pansy linda._

_Así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que la molesta voz de Weasley las interrumpió._

_-¿Podrían parar? Estamos enfrente del despacho de McGonagall…_

_-Sisi, vamos- dijo la Gry y abrazada a Parkinson, fueron al Gran Comedor._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

_**´**_

-Me alegro por ti, Pansy- le sonrío Draco mientras ya pasaban la puerta que daba a la Sala Común de Slytherin- Pero si me disculpas, tengo que organizar mis cosas y las tareas, sobretodo.

-Está bien. No te olvides de que estás perdonado en esta clase, pero que en Pociones tienes que venir sí o sí, ¿eh?- se despide la chica y desaparece por la puerta, dejando a Malfoy solo.

Caminó y entró en su habitación, encontró a un Blaise sonriendo bobamente.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- preguntó después de dejar sus cosas en la cama. El moreno lo miró y luego de sonreírle, le dijo.

-Estaba esperándote. Es que tuve un contratiempo y no pude ir a la enfermería…

-¿Y qué fue eso?- el rubio lo miró suspicaz.

-Una chica…-contestó Blaise evasivo, pero con una sonrisa de enamorado.

-¿Ya dejaste a Samantha?

-No, ella me dejó a mí- la carcajada de Malfoy se escuchó por todo el lugar- Ah, cállate, encontré a alguien muchísimo mejor-y esa sonrisa valió la curiosidad de Draco.

-¿Quién es? ¿De qué casa? ¿Dónde la conociste?- cuestionó zarandeándolo de los hombros.

-Es hermosa…y es solo mía…-sólo pudo decir antes de que sus orbes se tornaran con un tinte de deseo que al rubio le sorprendió de sobremanera. Zabbini se levantó, tomó sus libros, y luego fijarse que no se olvidaba nada, le dijo al rubio.

-Algún día vas a sentir lo mismo que yo siento ahora cuando pienso en ella, Draco- y se fue, dejando a un Malfoy azorado.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**N/A: ****Este día todavía no termina. Es sólo la primera parte. Ya sé que la parte mía (:P) y de Blaise parece como muy apresurada, pero ese apresuramiento tiene su explicación. Ahora que lo veo, el fic va a ser bastante largo. En fin, lean y dejen review!**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

_Feli: AWW Nuestro Hombre del Trío de pervertidos! XD ¿Qué seríamos sin vos?_

_Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero disfrutes este chap tanto como yo._

_Dulce Antillano: Es un placer tener a semejante escritora como lectora de mi fic. Te estoy muy agradecida por ello en primer lugar. Y exactamente, ¡Nadie!, pero ya verás como esa rutina que parece aburrida, resulte muy interesante y entretenida para el rubio. Yo también soy de Slytherin y con mucho orgullo, es algo que no se puede disimular, jeje. Ya falta poco para terminar con su "búsqueda de identidad" como he empezado a llamarla, y luego…luego viene lo más interesante._

_Muchas gracias por tu review y espero con ansias el siguiente._

_Maria-pa: Lucius al principio va a parecer que está ciego por Voldy, pero , y lamento decirlo, haciendo un poco de Spoilers, cambiará de actitud respecto a eso. Pero bueno… el tiempo lo dirá. Gracias por tu review._

_Djuhah: Bueno, yo sé que hay esa retenida tensión sexual que todas las fanáticas de flash conocemos entre Draco y Harry, pero va a tardar en visualizarse, de seguro. Ahora que Samantha no está, la persona que la remplace va a traer cosas muy interesante a la vida de los chicos, porque será algo importante en la historia._

**Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo chap!**

**Palo-Darksly**


	10. Verdades

**Capítulo 10: **_**Verdades.**_

Diciendo improperios relacionados con "Blaise, idiota" , o "Maldita seas, Blaise", Draco sacó "_Amor" _de su mochila, y tirándola metros lejos de él, se sentó en la cama.

Antes de comenzar a leer el objeto, su mente divagó entre las conclusiones que había sacado a través de ese libro.

Primero, que decididamente no sabía lo que era _amar_, y vaya que le costó aceptar que el siempre-obtengo-lo-que-quiero Malfoy, no iba a poseer lo que deseaba tan fácil.

Segundo, que era _gay._

Todavía se estremecía ante la mención del adjetivo, aunque estaba intentando aceptarlo, si eso incluía sus furiosas cavilaciones acerca de ello todas las noches antes de dormirse y los típicos miedos sobre su padre y lo que llegaría a pasar si se enteraba del asunto.

Y tercero, y no por ello menos importante, que desde hace unos días el único que le venía a la cabeza, _y sobre el que, curiosamente, no incluía ideas asesinas para con él, _era Potter.

Ese estúpido moreno cuatro ojos que, _lamentablemente,_ tenía un cuerpo de dioses y que, desobedeciendo a su papel como Némesis, lo trataba bien, creándole en su cabeza, un mundo de confusiones y dudas, aunque también, una lujuria hacia él que crecía más día a día.

Tenía que aceptarlo, deseaba a Potter.

_Pero NADA más._

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

"_**¿Ya tienes a la persona que te gusta o que te parece atractiva?**_

_**Perfecto. Entonces es hora del "plan de seducción".**_

_**¿Cómo es eso? Simple. Intentas que esa persona te desee, y de mientras, usas eso para conocerlo más a fondo, y descubrir si de verdad sientes algo más por él o no.**_

_**Dependiendo del tipo de persona que sea aquella en la que estás interesado, será menos o más difícil conquistarla"**_

En eso, una lechuza blanca que le pareció sumamente familiar, aterrizó cerca de él, dejándole una carta y saliendo por la ventana.

"_Malfoy,_

_Sería bueno juntarnos mañana a la mañana en la biblioteca, ya que ayer no hicimos prácticamente nada, jeje._

_Te veo después del desayuno._

_Saludos,_

_H.P"_

-Perfecto lugar para comenzar con mi plan-dijo sonriendo malévolo para luego dejar la carta en la cama, tomar sus cosas, y salir hacia la clase, pensando de mientras en todas las posibilidades que podía tener para conquistar a Potter.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_**N/A: Sí, lo sé.**_

_**Asqueroso capítulo.**_

_**Pero necesitaba terminarlo de alguna manera y ya veía que no lo actualizaba más.**_

_**No tuve inspiración en este tiempo, diablos.**_

_**No creo actualizar hasta el año que viene, así que les deseo una hermosa Navidad y Año nuevo**_

_**Se pone a cantar**_

_**We wish you a merry christmas (x 3)**_

_**And Happy new year !**_

_**Hasta el 2008! ;)**_

_**Palo-Darksly**_


End file.
